<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Love by Kaistarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709054">First Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistarus/pseuds/Kaistarus'>Kaistarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fake Confessions Spawn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistarus/pseuds/Kaistarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You realize that your feelings for Nishinoya may be a little stronger than you thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fake Confessions Spawn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally got this section done around Valentine's day lol but I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something off about tonight.</p><p>Nishinoya’s head rested in your lap as some action movie he’d been raving played on his living room tv. His entire family was supposed to be gone that afternoon, so he claimed it was a perfect night for him to force you to watch it. Even as he excitedly rambled about every scene you couldn’t bring yourself to pull your eyes away from his face-illuminated by cheap and poorly timed explosions. It was a completely normal movie night but...</p><p>something was different.</p><p>You methodically combed your fingers through his hair while he held your other hand, lacing your fingers together and squeezing them with every thrilling scene. A smile ghosted your lips whenever he laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling with how widely his lips spread as he smiled. His happiness never failed to extend to you, spreading through you and setting your heart ablaze.</p><p>You twirled the blonde strands of hair that you adored around your forefinger. You briefly thought how ‘he was lucky he was cute’ because if he was anyone else you would’ve turned this movie off before it started. You caressed your knuckles along the side of his face and your chest swelled when he subconsciously leaned into your touch.</p><p>His lips had a slight upturn when he wasn’t babbling about the movie, as if a content smile was their default when with you, and the thought brought a dopey smile to your face. You weren’t sure how you went this long without Nishinoya in your life. Not when he made your chest feel this full.</p><p>It felt like you had found your final puzzle piece or something, and now that you had him you could just rest and be happy.</p><p>Your hand froze against Nishinoya, eyes widening in realization.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Nishinoya was gazing up with a concerned crease in his brow. “You’re looking at me all weird. Was I talking too much because I can-”</p><p>“I love you.” You blurted, stiffening as his eyes widened in response. You had meant to be tactful, but blabbing it was probably the exact opposite of that, huh?</p><p>“Is this a prank?” Nishinoya looked hurt.</p><p>“No?” You said genuinely confused, pushing him off your lap and making him sit up to face you. You took a deep, calming breath before once again, “Noya, I love you.”</p><p>He frowned. “Stop. This is mean.”</p><p>You grabbed his cheeks and pressed your foreheads together, growing extremely frustrated. “I’m. In. Love. With. You. Nishinoya. Yuu.”</p><p>“Seriously?” He asked, eyes flickering around your face and you nodded.</p><p>“One-hundred percent.”</p><p>“That’s pretty stupid of you,” he said, his voice quivering slightly and you felt your own chest aching as you laughed.</p><p>“Tell me about it.” You felt the back of your eyes prickling and internally cursed at how lame you were. Nishinoya cradled the sides of your cheeks and he lazily rubbed his nose against yours.</p><p>“I love you, too,” he said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Is that a prank?” You mocked and his smile dropped to a glare.</p><p>You wanted to tease him further, but he had already pulled your lips against his for a soft kiss. It was one of the most controlled and slow paced kisses you had shared, but it quickly became one your favorite. You could feel his love with each press of your lips and your heart was soaring out of your chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around you. You were surprised it took you this long to even fall for him or maybe just  realize it.</p><p>When he pulled away he nuzzled his face against your chest and pushed you back against the couch laughing. You couldn’t control the dopey smile, so you wrapped your arms around him and rubbed your nose into his unstyled-hair enjoying the scent of his shampoo. After a few moments he pulled back to look at you with loving eyes and gave you a quick peck.</p><p>Your only regret would be that your love confession happened during a poorly dubbed action movie, although you're sure Nishinoya would have the exact opposite opinion. The how didn’t matter though. All the mattered is that it happened.</p><p>You loved him. He loved you. And that was pretty amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>